


Forever May Not Be Long Enough to Forgive

by Angelise (angelise7)



Category: The Mummy Returns (2001)
Genre: Early Work, Established Relationship, Explanations, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, in ancient Egypt, Nefertiri and Anck-su-namun were lovers.  What tore them apart and made them immortal enemies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever May Not Be Long Enough to Forgive

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [You can find me on Tumblr!](http://angelise7.tumblr.com/)

“Do you feel something?”

“Hmmm?”

“There! Feel that?”

No answer this time, just a soft inhalation of breath. 

“Susu!” Nefertiri tumbled from the bed, her trim legs tangled in the silk covers. 

A thick mane of ebony cascaded over the side of the bed, followed by a pair of sable-colored eyes. “Is there a problem, my delicate lotus flower?”

Freeing her legs, Nefertiri rose to her knees and rubbed her bruised behind. “Something bit me on the ankle.” With a frown directed at her bedmate, she leaned forward and stripped away the sheet, revealing a small black snake. 

“Mother Isis!” Nefertiri scooted away from the bed, her heels slipping wildly on the marble floor. “A… a… It’s a serpent!” 

Anck-su-namun grinned naughtily as she captured the snake and caressed its head with her cheek. “Nefertiri,” she admonished softly. “It is only a baby. It could never hurt you, my sweet.” 

“My ankle disagrees with you.” The dark-haired Egyptian princess gracefully lifted her leg and swung it toward the young woman stretching lazily on the bed. “I believe you need to apologize for bringing your plaything into our bed.” 

Nefertiri smiled at the woman who had been her constant companion since she was three-years-old and her beloved soulmate since she was fifteen. Anck-su-namun had claimed her heart and her innocence exactly five years ago during the Festival of Opet, and Nefertiri could not imagine living a single day without her Susu by her side. 

Their love for one another was kept quiet at Susu’s request. She had confessed to Nefertiri her fear of the Pharaoh’s reaction to their relationship, especially when his daughter had claimed she would never allow her father to wed her to another. Nefertiri had dismissed her lover’s fear, assured of her influence over the Pharaoh.

Nefertiri tapped the dark-skinned beauty on her chin with her toes. “Susu?”

Anck-su-namun slowly stroked Nefertiri’s foot, skimming a fingernail over the injured area. “I am sorry, Nefertiri.” She lowered her head, her long hair obscuring her face as she nuzzled Nefertiri’s instep. “I meant you no harm, blessed daughter of Pharaoh.” 

Using her foot, Nefertiri lifted her dark-haired lover’s face. “Prove it.”

While staring straight at Nefertiri, Anck-su-namun pressed her open mouth to the small bite on Nefertiri’s ankle and sucked gently. “And how shall I demonstrate my repentance?”

Her breath quickening, Nefertiri removed her linen shift and lay down on the marble floor. Moaning quietly, she cupped her breasts and arched her back, showcasing her slender physique. “I am sure you will think of something, Susu,” Nefertiri replied, a sultry smile on her face. 

Releasing Nefertiri’s foot, Anck-su-namun collected her new pet and placed it in the urn near the head of the bed. A hint of mischief shadowed her dark eyes as she slid off the bed and boldly pushed Nefertiri’s legs apart. “It may take the entire night, my beloved princess, but I’m sure you won’t object.” 

Nefertiri caught her lover’s hand and brought it to her breast, pressing it against the sensitive flesh. “Never, Susu. Never.”

 

+++++++

 

“Nefertiri. Put down that tablet and come here.”

“What is it, Susu? I’m in the middle of something.” Tapping her stylus against her bottom lip, Nefertiri snuggled deeper into the pile of cushions she was lying on. It was a quiet afternoon at the palace and, once the two of them had finished placing their offerings on the altar to Isis, Nefertiri had suggested they take refuge in their favorite hiding place. 

Anck-su-namun peered over the ledge of the concealed alcove that looked down upon the throne room. “It’s Imhotep. Come see.” Her gaze followed the well-built man as he walked amongst the people gathered in the room below. 

“I have no desire to gaze upon that pompous peacock of a priest.” Nefertiri lifted her arms over her head, her seemingly innocent move causing the cream-colored material of her shift to stretch tightly across her breasts. Peeking through the thick fringe of her eyelashes, she pouted when her lover failed to notice. “Why are you so interested in that priest?” 

Anck-su-namun turned and grinned at Nefertiri, her dark-colored eyes dancing with mischief. “I have heard the temple servants whispering about him.” 

Determined to tempt her lover into responding, Nefertiri leaned to the side, allowing her loose fitting shift to slide off her shoulder. “And just what are they saying?” 

“They say his staff rivals those of the gods.”

“His staff?” Nefertiri sat up, a frown of confusion marring her lovely features. “What staff?”

Sneaking one last look at the half-naked priest, Anck-su-namun shook her head. “Nefertiri, you are such an innocent when it comes to men.” She moved away from the ledge and slid her hand along the princess’ shapely leg, lightly brushing her fingers across Nefertiri’s thigh. “His manhood, silly. His manhood.”

Nefertiri blushed. “Those things do not interest me at all.” 

Anck-su-namun gripped the hem of her lover’s garment and pushed it toward her waist. “I am very happy to hear you speak those words, my fragrant blossom.” She teasingly sank her teeth into the pliant flesh of Nefertiri’s thigh, marking the pale skin before caressing the temporary imperfection a second later with her tongue. 

“Susu, please.” Nefertiri tangled her fingers in her companion’s long hair. 

Anck-su-namun slid her hand over the flat plane of Nefertiri’s abdomen, smiling as the muscles rippled in response. “Please what? Please stop? Please continue?”

“Don’t tease me, Susu.” The Egyptian princess gripped the fingers playing in and out of her navel. “Love me. Now.”

“Your command I shall obey,” Anck-su-namun whispered as she lowered her head, her mouth cherishing the soft folds that guarded the sweet taste of royal nectar. 

An hour later, breathless sighs of completion drifted through the air as Anck-su-namun rose to her knees and slipped her clothes back on. After gentling her princess with a final kiss, she crawled over to the ledge and peered below, her curious gaze captured and held hostage by Imhotep’s. The priest’s knowing smile caused her to struggle for breath, and she pressed a hand to her breast as her heart began to race. With a nod, Imhotep returned his attention to the Pharaoh. 

Anck-su-namun fell backwards and fanned herself as the sudden flush of heat swept through her body. “He looks at me as if he sees my soul.” The longhaired beauty scooted toward the ledge again and frowned with dismay when she discovered Imhotep had left. Turning around, she rested against the stone wall and reached out, gently touching Nefertiri’s hand. 

“What does he see, beloved, when he looks at me? What does he see?”

 

+++++++

 

“Come on, Nefertiri. It will be fun.” Anck-su-namun slowly caressed the young princess’ hip before sliding her hand around and cupping the firm roundness of her behind. “Tiye is willing to take us and he’s promised he won’t tell a soul.” Anck-su-namun slid her knee between Nefertiri’ legs and nudged the warm, pliant flesh at the apex of her thighs. “Just think of how wicked it will be to make love in the treasure chamber at Hamunaptra.”

“Wicked is not the word I would have chosen. Reckless is more like it.” Nefertiri glanced up and down the hallway before lazily riding the older woman’s leg. Susu continually amazed her with her willingness to ignore rules and traditions. It was the one thing that added excitement to their relationship. “The gods will certainly not approve of our presence.” 

“The gods are jealous of our love, my beloved princess.” Anck-su-namun caught her breath at the sight of Nefertiri surrendering to her caresses. “Please say yes, Nefertiri. I want to blanket your body in gold and silver,” Anck-su-namun whispered, her hand traveling upwards to brush repeatedly across Nefertiri’s nipples. I want to watch those treasures tremble and shimmer as I sink my fingers inside your sweetness and you shatter with pleasure.” 

Nefertiri moaned, a fine sheen of moisture dampening her flushed features. Pressing her lover’s hand to her breast, she pleaded huskily, “I need you, Susu. My body aches.” She shivered helplessly when Susu pinched her nipple. 

“Let us go to the gardens. No one is there this time of day.” Anck-su-namun wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and kissed her hungrily. “I love you, Nefertiri. My heart will always be yours.” 

Nefertiri gripped the waist length strands of ebony that fell down Susu’s back. “I will love no other, my heart. And, we will be together forever.” She pulled her lover closer, claiming her mouth, inhaling her moan. “Shall we retire to the gardens?” Nefertiri asked after she had kissed Susu into complete silence. 

The princess laughed when her hand was clutched and she was hurriedly pulled down the hallway. “I guess I’m not the only one with a body that aches to be touched.” Turning a corner, the two women ran head first into the Pharaoh and Imhotep. 

“My daughter.” Seti grasped the arm of his only child, his curious gaze focused on her companion. “May I ask where the two of you are going in such a hurry?”

Anck-su-namun answered first. “We are on our way to the gardens, my honored Pharaoh.” The tall, slender woman sank to her knees as she spoke. 

Nefertiri eased free of her father’s hold, ready to offer her own explanation, but before she could speak, her father interrupted her. 

“The flowers will most certainly pale in comparison to the beauty of yourself and my daughter.” 

Raising one eyebrow, Nefertiri stared at her father, confused at the hint of lust in his voice and in his eyes as he gazed upon the bent head of her lover. Movement at her side directed her attention to the silent priest and Nefertiri frowned at the mirroring lust on his face. A whispered warning sounded in her head and she quickly gathered Susu’s hand in hers, pulling her to her feet and guiding her away from the two men. “Come. We have delayed my father long enough.” With a deep, respectful nod, she turned her back on the Pharaoh and Imhotep. 

“How dare they look upon my beloved in such a manner. Susu is mine. Mine and mine only,” Nefertiri muttered to herself as she led the way into the luscious gardens at the rear of the palace. 

Anck-su-namun circled her arms around the angry princess. “Why the glare, Nefertiri?” She smiled as she kissed away the younger woman’s frown. 

Nefertiri slipped out of her sandals and dipped her foot into a small wading pool, her frown momentarily chased away by the tiny fish that nibbled playfully at her toes. “I don’t like the way my father looks at you.”

Removing her own sandals, Anck-su-namun knelt beside Nefertiri. “And just how does the Pharaoh look at me,” she asked as she made herself comfortable. 

“Like he wants to make a banquet of you,” Nefertiri grumbled. 

The ebony-haired beauty slowly removed her silk garments and lay back on the lush green grass surrounding the pool, one slender hand dipping between her thighs, collecting a moist sample of her inner sanctum. “I believe,” she offered her hand to her lover and cried out softly as her fingers were tenderly licked clean. “I believe that privilege is yours and yours alone, Nefertiri. Let them look all they want; they will never taste my sweetness.” 

Nefertiri moved suddenly, straddling Susu’s waist, pressing her hands above her head. “Promise me, Susu. Promise me your body will be touched by no one but myself.” Nefertiri gazed at Susu’s slender beauty. “Maybe I should have my women paint your body so that I may know at a glance if you have been touched by someone.” She lowered her head and fiercely kissed the older woman, thrusting her tongue inside, claiming Susu’s whispered pledge. 

“I promise, princess of my heart. No one but you shall touch me.” 

Anck-su-namun lifted her head, drawing Nefertiri’s attention by nipping lightly on her chin. “But you must also make me a promise, Nefertiri. My love belongs to you only. Promise me you will never cast my love aside. For the day that you do is the day I will harden my heart and only the gods will be able to save you from my anger.” Anck-su-namun lifted her hips, sighing breathlessly as Nefertiri’s body settled between her outstretched legs. “I love you more than anyone, my princess.” 

“No one shall ever come between us, Susu.” The moment those words were spoken a tendril of fear wrapped its way around Nefertiri’s heart, and she was immediately reminded of the intense look of hunger on her father’s face, a look that could only mean danger for the future of their relationship. Releasing her grip, Nefertiri embraced Susu’s thin body and scooted downwards so that she could nestle her head between the soft mounds of her lover’s rose-tipped breasts. “Hold me tight, Susu. I’m suddenly very afraid.”

Anck-su-namun threaded her fingers through Nefertiri’s soft brown curls, guiding her closer with a gentle touch, encouraging Nefertiri to suckle at her breast. “Do not be afraid, my beloved. I am yours. Will always be yours.”

 

+++++++

 

A feather light caress slid along Nefertiri’s ribcage and she smiled drowsily as she slowly opened her eyes and stretched, a contented sigh slipping from her lips as she enjoyed the sated feeling of her body, a feeling that was the result of being loved by Susu all night long. 

“Greetings, little cousin. You look like one of your father’s lionesses stretching lazily in the sun.” 

Another touch, this time to her breast, fingers cruelly twisting the tender flesh of her nipple, brought Nefertiri fully awake. She snapped her eyes open and beheld the sarcastic smiling face of her oldest cousin, Tiye. His gaze was feasting upon her nakedness and she quickly covered herself, ignoring his mocking laughter. 

“How dare you enter my private chamber unannounced!” 

Tiye skimmed a finger across the exposed curves of Nefertiri’s breasts. “Is that any way to speak to your future husband?”

The fear that had been lying dormant in Nefertiri’s heart blossomed and nearly strangled her. Unable to speak, Nefertiri could only gasp as she stared in disbelief at the man sitting beside her, the man her father had chosen as his heir to the throne.

Tiye caught Nefertiri’s bottom lip and tugged on it. “I would close my pretty little mouth, dear cousin, unless, of course, you wish for me to teach you the art of pleasuring my royal sword.”

Nefertiri snapped her mouth shut and took great pleasure in biting Tiye’ fingers. “There’s no power or god in this realm that could make me marry you.” Struggling with one hand, she located the simple linen gown she slept in and, without losing her grip on the covers, managed to slip it over her head and conceal her nakedness from her cousin’s lustful gaze.

“Now why did you go and do that? You have a deliciously beautiful body. Why cover it?” Tiye shot his hand forward and gripped Nefertiri’s arm. “In fact, after we are married, I shall require you to be naked when you attend me in private. When and if I desire a taste of your honeyed sweetness, I do not want to wrestle with unwanted clothing to get it.” 

“Have you been partaking of the sacrificial wine?” Nefertiri pulled her arm free as she kicked her cousin off her bed. “If you think for one moment you’ll ever have the opportunity to taste my sweetness then the gods have certainly rendered you a foolish ass.” 

Tiye rose to his feet and hovered menacingly over Nefertiri. “If you think you’re going to spend the rest of your life enjoying the delightful pleasures of your enchanting Susu, then you’re more the fool than I.”

“Susu and I will be together forever,” Nefertiri declared defiantly.

“I don’t believe our beloved Pharaoh knows that.” Tiye caught hold of his cousin’s chin and pulled her forward so that he could capture her lips in a brutal kiss. “In fact, he and Imhotep are meeting at this very moment to discuss our future marriage.”

Nefertiri kneed Tiye in the groin and, when he bent over in pain, she scrambled from her bed. “If you have any hopes of seeing the sun rise tomorrow with your royal sword intact, I would suggest you leave now. Susu is quite skilled with several weapons and she would not hesitate to demonstrate her abilities if I should ask her to do so.”

Still cupping his bruised manhood, Tiye backed away from his angry cousin. “Your threats amuse me, Nefertiri. They are as substantial as this morning’s breeze.”

“Maybe this threat is more to your liking?” Anck-su-namun appeared suddenly behind the Egyptian prince and pressed a small dagger against the hand guarding his genitals. “Bid farewell to your cousin, Tiye. And before you go, promise her you will never enter her chambers again without permission.”

Tiye snorted derisively before twisting free. “Maybe you should be the one to say goodbye to my dear cousin.” Leaning forward, he pinched Nefertiri’s cheek. “We shall discuss this matter later.” With a haughty smile on his face, Tiye turned and slowly strutted from the room. As he reached the doorway, the dagger that had been at his groin, embedded itself into the lintel. Paling slightly, he plucked the weapon free and tossed it on the floor. “The Pharaoh wishes to speak with you, Nefertiri. Please do not keep him waiting by sulking in your room all day.”

Watching the arrogant prince disappear from view, Anck-su-namun pulled Nefertiri into the shelter of her arms and held her tight, her gentle caresses an attempt to soothe the trembling princess. “What was that all about?”

Unwilling to burden Susu with her fears, Nefertiri turned her head and buried her face in the soft strands of ebony hair that brushed against her cheek. “It was nothing, my love. Tiye was just being Tiye, a vicious little snake.” Nefertiri shuddered. “Now do you understand why I don’t like snakes? They remind me of him and that’s something I can most certainly live without.”

Anck-su-namun carefully removed Nefertiri’s gown and guided her back to bed, tucking her under the covers. “He better quit teasing you or I might be forced to make the next Pharaoh of Egypt a eunuch.”

Nefertiri smiled as she reached for Susu. “Forget him. Forget everything.” Without touching Susu, Nefertiri traced the contours of her face with one hand. “Come make love to me.”

Quickly slipping out of her own garments, Anck-su-namun joined her lover under the covers, blanketing the smaller woman with the thickness of her hair. “Again? What has stirred your hunger that you should want me again so soon?” Lowering her head, she planted tiny kisses along the ridge of Nefertiri’s collarbone, hesitating briefly at the hollow of her throat in order to tease the small indentation with her tongue. 

“Not that I’m complaining, my beloved princess.” Anck-su-namun slid her hands beneath Nefertiri’s back and lifted her slightly, the assisted arch of her body raising her breasts into the air. Hearing her lover’s quickened breath, she watched the pale skin of Nefertiri’s body flush with passion as her dark pink nipples tightened into small peaks. 

“It would please me beyond measure to spend each and every day and night making love to you.” Anck-su-namun flicked Nefertiri’s nipples with the tip of her tongue and, upon hearing the younger woman’s moan, bit down lightly on them. 

“Susu, please.” Nefertiri ran her fingers through the silky raven strands that draped across her abdomen, following their length to where they fell between her thighs. She gathered a handful and stroked it across the bare outer folds that protected the entranceway to her femininity. “I need more.”

Filling her mouth with the softness of Nefertiri’s breast, Anck-su-namun sucked hungrily as she slid her right hand downward. Gripping Nefertiri’s hand, she pressed it and the captured strands of hair against the princess’ clitoris, rubbing it softly, smiling as husky pleas filled the air. With a final lick of her lover’s nipple, Anck-su-namun lifted her head and whispered against her lover’s lips. “Tell me what you want, Nefertiri. Tell me what will give you pleasure.”

Quivering with need, Nefertiri spread her legs open. “Your hand. Touch me. Touch me inside and make me fly, Susu.”

Anck-su-namun sat up, the linens pooling around her waist, her dark hair tangling wildly around her shoulders. Without saying a word, she gracefully knelt between Nefertiri’s legs and, upon capturing the princess’ gaze, lifted her hand to Nefertiri’s mouth, inserting three fingers, slowly sliding them in and out. “Is this what you want, my beloved?”

A moan of frustration escaped into the silence as Nefertiri bit the tips of the fingers teasing her mouth. “You are wicked, Susu.” Planting her feet firmly against the bed, she lifted her hips and nearly screamed out loud when her lover grabbed hold of her buttocks and buried her face between her legs. Nefertiri tore at the bedcovers as her inner sanctum was ravished, her clitoris sucked eagerly as two and then three and finally all five fingers of Susu’s hand plunged inside her. 

“Dear goddess, yes!” Nefertiri threw her arms above her head and shredded one of the smaller pillows that were scattered across the bed. Gasping for breath, she jerked her hips back and forth, encouraging Susu to go deeper, to probe the depths of her desire, to find that elusive spot that would make her soar beyond the clouds. 

Anck-su-namun watched her beloved soulmate writhe with pleasure, her auburn curls dampening with sweat and clinging to her blushing cheeks. “Look at me, Nefertiri.” Wildness stared back at Anck-su-namun and, while looking straight at Nefertiri, she lowered her head and bit the princess’ clitoris. 

Bucking madly, Nefertiri came in a shiver of spasms, bearing down on the fingers that were collecting the liquid heat flowing from her body and thrusting upward against the mouth that was attempting to send her over the edge into complete incoherency. 

By the time Anck-su-namun lifted away from Nefertiri, her beloved princess was exhausted, nearly asleep, little whimpers of noise greeting the kisses pressed against her mouth. Sitting back on her heels as she watched her lover, Anck-su-namun slid her hand between her legs and stroked her wet fingers over her own clitoris, giving into to the orgasm that could no longer be contained, her love for Nefertiri sweetening the pleasure that overtook her body. Her scream of completion woke Nefertiri and the younger woman gathered her close, lifting Anck-su-namun’s trembling hand to her mouth so that she could taste their mingled juices. 

Skimming her fingertips across the bare expanse of Susu’s back, Nefertiri closed her eyes and whispered to her drowsy lover. “Forever may not be long enough for our love.”

 

+++++++

 

Nefertiri stood outside the throne room, the late afternoon sun highlighting the concern in her eyes. Combing her fingers through her hair, she took a deep, fortifying breath and entered, her gaze going immediately to where her father sat on his throne. The room was unusually quiet and, looking around, Nefertiri noticed that they were the only two people present, the usual entourage of slaves and priests curiously absent. 

Nefertiri bowed her head in respect. “My father. Tiye has said you wish to speak to me.” 

With a secretive smile on his face, Seti beckoned his daughter to take a seat at his feet. “Come, my dear. I wish to discuss your future.” 

Nefertiri did as she was bidden, kneeling gracefully beside her father. “You need not worry about my future. I am most happy and seek only to fill my days serving you.”

Seti petted Nefertiri’s bent head. “It pleases me to hear your words, my daughter. For in order to serve the house of the Pharaoh, you must be betrothed to your cousin, Tiye.”

Nefertiri looked up at her father, the light of rebellion in her eyes. “I will not marry Tiye. You may banish me from my home, you may sell me into slavery but I will not marry Tiye.”

Seti gripped Nefertiri’s chin and lightly slapped her cheek. “You will obey my wishes, Nefertiri and marry Tiye. I intend for the house of Seti to continue to rule Egypt and since I promised your mother I would not take another woman into our bed, I demand that the two of you marry and produce royal offspring.” 

Tapping Nefertiri on the nose, the Pharaoh smiled cruelly. “Deny my wish and your beloved playmate will find herself servicing the leaders of my armies. I understand several of my generals are quite taken with Anck-su-namun’s beauty.”

Nefertiri nearly fainted at the thought of her Susu being forced against her will to pleasure the brutes that were her father's generals. “You do not truly wish for Tiye to rule Egypt. We both know he is a fool and will bring our house to ruin shortly after taking the throne.” 

Grasping her father’s hands, Nefertiri pressed them to her bruised cheek. “If mother had known the son she had given birth to would join her in the afterlife shortly following her death, she would not have asked you to keep that promise. Find yourself a new wife, my father, a fertile woman who will give you many sons.” Nefertiri broke down in tears. “But please do not make me marry Tiye.” I can give my heart to no one but my Susu. 

Seti lifted his daughter into his arms. “Your tears have touched my heart, Nefertiri. I will do as you have asked and find a new wife.” The Pharaoh brushed away the curls obstructing his daughter’s face. “And since this is a matter of great urgency, I must waste no time in making my choice.” Pressing a finger under her chin, Seti forced Nefertiri to look up at him. “I shall marry Anck-su-namun.”

Nefertiri stared at her father in horror, realizing she had been manipulated into encouraging her father to remarry. “No. No. Not Susu. You cannot have her.” The young princess struggled to free herself. “Susu will not consent to be your wife. She won’t. She won’t do it.”

Seti tightened his grip. “It seems we now have a problem, my daughter. I have decided that you are right about Tiye. He will, indeed, bring this dynasty to absolute ruin. Therefore, I am left with only one choice, to take a new wife.” Seti released Nefertiri and watched her sprawl clumsily across the floor. “You will convince your companion to accept my proposal, Nefertiri. Anck-su-namun will either become my wife and provide me with a true heir to the throne or she will join the legion of women servicing my armies.” 

“I can’t do this. I made Susu a promise. She and I together, forever. Susu will hate me if I do as you request.” Nefertiri scrambled to her knees, prepared to beg for her one and only love. 

“Well then….” The Pharaoh straightened his robes. “You must now ask yourself this, my daughter. Do you wish your precious Susu to live as a lowly slave and hate you or to live as the Pharaoh’s wife and hate you? The choice seems perfectly simple to me.” Ignoring his daughter’s pleas to remain, Seti rose from his throne and left the room. 

“Nooooo.” With tears flowing freely, Nefertiri pressed her forehead to the cold marble floor and prayed for the gods to deliver Susu and herself from this travesty of fate. 

 

+++++++

 

Standing before the mirrored wall outside the throne room, Anck-su-namun gazed at her reflection, admiring the body paint that had been applied to her trim frame. She nearly screamed with fright when a hand appeared and smeared the design on her right shoulder. Twisting around to admonish the unfortunate fool that had touched her, Anck-su-namun found herself face to face with the High Priest, Imhotep. She quickly bowed, her long hair brushing against the older man’s feet. 

“Do not be frightened, my child. I was quite captivated by your loveliness and could not resist assuring myself that you are indeed real and not one of our beloved goddesses visiting our humble palace.”

Anck-su-namun blushed and hung her head, daring only to peek at the priest through her eyelashes. “If I were a goddess, would you do my bidding,” she asked softly. 

With an indulgent smile on his face, Imhotep fell to one knee before her. “Ask and I shall obey.”

“You tease me, Priest.” 

Imhotep rose to his feet. “Only because I wish to see your beautiful smile.” 

Embarrassed by the man’s attention, Anck-su-namun turned away and glanced toward the throne room. “I am searching for Nefertiri. Have you seen her?”

Imhotep’s attention did not waver from the young woman’s body, his hungry gaze searching its tempting curves, daring the fragile cloth coverings to shift and reveal the naked splendor underneath. “The princess is with her father at this moment, and I believe they are discussing your upcoming marriage.”

“Marriage?” Eyes wide with disbelief, Anck-su-namun took a step forward, anxious to join her beloved. “I believe you are mistaken. The Pharaoh would never approve of me marrying….”

Imhotep held up his hand and stopped Anck-su-namun from entering the throne room. “Why wouldn’t he? You have proven yourself to be a loyal servant and devoted companion to his daughter.”

“That is because I love Nefertiri,” the dark-haired beauty whispered to herself. 

The priest continued as if Anck-su-namun had not spoken. “You are the perfect choice to be the Pharaoh’s next wife and queen.”

The taste of bile nearly choked Anck-su-namun as she stumbled backwards, her suddenly chilled body slamming into the mirrored wall, streaks of gold paint marring the reflective surface. “Do not jest with me, Honored Priest. I know beyond a shadow of a doubt the path my heart has taken and it, in no way, leads me to the Pharaoh.” 

“I would suggest you seek the guidance of your goddess Isis and re-examine this path your heart has chosen to follow.” Imhotep gathered a handful of Anck-su-namun’s hair and measured its softness. “The Pharaoh has chosen you to be his next wife and Nefertiri has given him her full support.”

“I mean no disrespect but you are wrong. Nefertiri promised….” Anck-su-namun yanked her hair free from the priest’s grasp and ran into the throne room. Finding her beloved princess gazing out the window that overlooked the city, she nearly wept for joy when Nefertiri silently opened her arms and embraced her. 

Hiding her face in the softness of Nefertiri’s curls, Anck-su-namun whispered, “You are not going to believe the lies I have just been told by Imhotep.” Her body trembling, she moved closer to her lover and pressed tiny kisses along her throat and jaw, finally capturing Nefertiri’s lips and seeking comfort in the familiar taste of the younger woman’s mouth. 

“I do not understand why he would say such things.” Touching their foreheads together, Anck-su-namun smiled at her silent princess and stroked her thumbs over Nefertiri’s pale cheeks. “I’m sure he’s mistaken because there is no way I would deny our love and marry your father.”

Gently placing her fingers against Susu’s lips, Nefertiri halted the flow of words. She gazed for a long time at the woman who would always lay claim to her heart and her soul, even in death and during the afterlife. With a sigh that carried the weight of her sadness, Nefertiri guided Susu toward the flight of steps that led to their secret place. 

“My dearest love, there is something you and I need to discuss.”

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in no way based upon Egyptian history, nor do I claim accuracy in regards to the genealogy of the true Pharaoh Seti. I merely borrowed the characters from the movie, 'The Mummy Returns,' threw in an OMC of my own and gave my muse free reign. 
> 
> Also, this was one of my first attempts at dipping my toe in the F/F genre.


End file.
